


The little figher

by 44robot44



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Cancer, Love, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-05-29 21:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6393994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/44robot44/pseuds/44robot44
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is about a young man whose mama was a victim of cancer.  He lives with the avengers as it was Clint's runaway sister who died.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The little figher

**Author's Note:**

> I DON'T OWN THE AVENGERS OR TE SONG MILLION QUESTIONS ALL I WANTED TO DO IS SHOW MY SUPPORT ON CANCER RESEARCH! I DO NOT WANT ANY MONEY FROM THIS. SO I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS STORY.

sitting on a stool on the avengers tower, with the New York sunset casting a yellow glow, was a teenage boy. Not listening to the sounds of the city that never sleeps, quietly writing words in red ink as to not forget them.

Slowly the figure stood and walked inside the building. today was the day that he was finally going to tell the avengers, via a song he wrote of his mother, finally showing how much he suffered for fifteen years. So it began, the avengers were sitting waiting for him to start as they fell quiet.

Mama Imma stop talking to you  
Don't you ever stop talking back to me  
I know you're tired, mama hold my hand  
Hold on tight for as long as you can

I open my eyes, so that I can see,  
Open my mind, let my mind go free,  
Open my heart so that people can see,  
What kinda things have been bothering me,  
It's been one long ride, and I finally plea,  
It's my last resort you don't need to agree,  
Weights to much, I can barely breath,  
My knees are giving in this is what I need,  
It's been fifteen years, since my first care,  
I remember that shit, cuz I was there,  
I dropped what I had in my hands didn't care,  
Left my teddy bear to approached mom,  
Without any hair on her head, WHAT?  
What you mean it disappeared?  
Tears streaming down and it seated her cheek,  
She had built the courage, she needed to speak,  
And the moment she had feared was suddenly there,  
She waved me over so I came over,  
She hugged me harder then I can remember anyone ever  
Hugging me,  
But that was actually the point in time that i all became so clear,  
The two minute silence and the two minute stare,  
Something was wrong but how do you prepare,  
In a front row seat to the world premiere,  
Her burden unloaded, so she talking sincere,  
With a message for a kid that I didn't wanna hear,  
Take good care of the time left to share,  
Is no good news, its a poisonous spare,  
Silence in the room but love in the air,  
Try to calmed me down but it went to my head,  
But this is what they told me, but this is what I said

*tony*  
What had this kid been through, i mean damn it how still functioning like normal.

*Natasha*  
As I kept my smooth and calm face i was crying on the inside for nick.

*Bruce*  
i should really focus on making the cure for cancer than the cure for my 'condition"

*Thor*  
this child is more of a warrior the some in Asgard.

*Steve*  
He is a fighter i will give him that.

*Clint*  
this is my sister son singing the pain has suffered and i did nothing to help ease it, but no more i will always be there form now on.

Mama Imma stop talking to you  
Don't you ever stop talking back to me  
I know you're tired, mama hold my hand  
Hold on tight for as long as you can  
Mama Imma never stop talking to you  
Don't you ever stop talking back to me  
I know you're tired, mama hold my hand  
Hold on tight for as long as you, can

 

Close my eyes, don't need to see,  
What my mind keep showing me,  
Haunted dreams keep killing me,  
Collar on my neck God set me free,  
It's dark in this mist but I'm going on,  
It's got me to my knees but I'm holding on,  
My hands tied up, God damn this rope,  
I refuse to give up but I'm loosing hope,  
Cuz when I go home this is what I meet,  
My mom on IV cuz she can't eat,  
Nothing I can do but take a seat,  
Start a conversation and hear her speak,  
This might be the end, so when I gotta leave,  
Hold her in hand for one more beat,  
Look her in the eye and I kiss her on the cheek,  
Rub her on her neck and I tick her feet,  
I bite my lip as I leave that room,  
It tears me up and it kills my mood,  
I'm a sensitive dude in the middle of a feud,  
Trying to stay in tune when I meet my platoon,  
But its all to soon, for you to moon,  
I love you mom, give me one more noon,  
And in case can't i'll still talk to you,  
Don't you ever stop talking back to me,  
See this is what it come to, my final thought,  
Bought you flowers, hoping time is what you got,  
Music is timeless, if only I could stop,  
Time for a second, tell you how you rock,  
Doing your best always, easy or not,  
Always with a smile, and you're always there to take,  
Now I'm all out of quarters and I almost forgot,  
Time is running out but my questions are not,

Mama Imma stop talking to you  
Don't you ever stop talking back to me  
I know you're tired, mama hold my hand  
Hold on tight for as long as you can  
Mama Imma never stop talking to you  
Don't you ever stop talking back to me  
I know you're tired, mama hold my hand  
Hold on tight for as long as you, can

*nick*  
i hear her in my head repeating those last words.

"I hope that I have given you what you need to believe in yourself  
And to keep going, and whatever your goals are  
Work hard and you'll make it  
It really means something to me that you have stuff that you're interested in  
It makes me really happy for you and its all a mom could want  
You can just imagine me smiling  
Anyway looking at you and..."

as i finished the avenges tackled me in a hulk sized hug, yes thing are looking up.

**Author's Note:**

> this story is on my other account on wattpad 'annawilliams9' so don't go saying that i stole it because i didn't.


End file.
